Interrogation and Threats
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie has a sister, Manfred hypnotized her, and won't give her back until he knows her endowment Charlies about to crack when some interesting allies show up as well as a more ruthless enemy:Count Harken Badock.Ivie has a dark secret that may doom them.
1. Cat Who?

**A/N: Hello Ivy here! This is after book 8 but acting like it is still Boor's Academy not the Bone Academy oh and although it has the same characters_ or some of them_ as the hero's series and the sorceress (my other fanfictions) it is as if Ray didn't know that Ivie believed in magic. Okay I think that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone I only own Catherine My friend Railee and I own Ray and this story.**

**Catherine Who? **

"_I cannot believe you let a bunch of insolent __**CHILDREN **__stop you from taking the city into Badlock." Ray Lee shouted at Count Harken Badlock._

"_Well you don't seem to be getting much done on your part."_

"_My business is not something I am telling you about you have yours and I have mine" she snapped._

"_I have a plan on how to capture the boy"_

_**************************************Charlie Bone was leaning on the door of the ballroom he was pretty sure that he was 'the boy' that Ray was speaking of. He accidentally leaned too far on the knob and fell into the room._

_Ray noticed and smiled cruelly before she banged him on the head._

_**Two hours later**_

_Charlie opened his eyes he was against a wall "W-what happened?" he asked groggily._

"_You were captured Bone" said Ray with a smirk. She was still holding the bat. She whacked him._

"_Ow!" he groaned "What do you want?"_

"_I believe you already know that and one of the people who've told you is your great aunt Venetia." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" she whacked him on the head._

**Thirty Minutes Later**

_Charlie opened his eyes._

"_Ready to tell the truth Charlie Bone?" asked Ray with an evil smirk._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" he moaned he was banged hard enough to give him extreme pain without being knocked out _

"_I swear I don't" he said_

"_Alright then maybe your great aunt can tell you" Venetia Shellhorn walked into the room and stood in front of him._

"_We want you on our side Charlie"_

"_Yeah," muttered Charlie in a sarcastic tone "that's gonna happen"_

"_I thought you might say that" she said and Ray whacked him again_ still not knocked out._

_A small girl whom Charlie recognized attempted to sneak into the room she had unruly shoulder length black hair and turquoise eyes. Venetia must have seen her out of the corner of her eye because she grabbed the girl and pushed her against the wall beside Charlie._

_The girl was scared she had just been grabbed by somebody who seemed to be hurting Charlie. The woman leaned down_

"_And what's your name?" she asked sweetly_

"_C-Catherine B-Bone" she said weakly. She was too afraid to lie._

"_Are you related to this lugnut (A/N: Railee came up with all of Ray, Harken, and Venetia's actions and words. I came up with Charlie and Catherine's)._

"_H-he's my b-brother"_

_The woman smiled  
"And how old are you Catherine?"_

"_T-T-Ten" although Charlie had always said she acted like a five year old_ which was true and she was only as smart as a five year old she practically was a five year old… who happened to have lived five extra years._

_Ray spoke next "Come with me Catherine I want to take you to… uh… my… uh… 'friend's'… house."_

"_K-K-Kay" said Catherine and Ray left Cat at her heels._


	2. An old Friend and a cup of tea

**A/N: Hello Fans sorry it took so long to add next chapter (one week). Oh and this fanfic has a lot of characters coming in at once and action from beginning to end because when me and my BFF Railee wrote this we didn't write it_ we acted it out (as improv) and nothing gets boring when you're acting so I'm not even going to try to fix the ones that come from our acts. **

**Thank You for understanding and not hating me.**

**An old friend and some tea**

**Later**

"I want my sister!" cried Charlie as Ray stepped back into the room_ without Catherine.

"Too bad she's dead" (A/N: don't kill me it was Railee's character not mine… not Catherine but Ray)

"**WHAT! HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS ENDOWED YOU KNOW!**" he screeched. Ray smiled "Oh, she's not dead_ I just wanted to find out if she was endowed"

Charlie scowled "Let me see my sister!"

"Sure" Ray handed him a photograph out of her pocket_ Charlie didn't know where the heck Ray had gotten the picture but he let that part rest.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Oh well it's what you're going to settle for"

"No it's NOT what he's gonna settle for" came a voice from the doors_ it was another Charlie…

"Well well what have we here? Come closer Henry Yewbeam"

"No Henry" shouted Charlie "she will not hesitate to kill you!" Henry stepped slowly towards Ray and Venetia.

"That's a good boy" said Venetia in her silky tone. The door behind him shut and locked as Ray waved a hand. Charlie started breathing hard.

"Don't trust them Henry" he said weakly "they'll kill you"

Henry took a last step and stood right in front of Venetia who pushed him down beside Charlie.

**Meanwhile**

"Would you like to see your auntie's garden?"

"…"

"Catherine?"

"…"

"Do you want to be in trouble Catherine Bone?" snapped Eustacia Yewbeam. Cat shook her head "and I don't like being called Catherine_ just Cat"

"Would you like to see your auntie's garden?"

Cat nodded… hesitantly because she didn't know what sort of garden could be in a creepy ally like this.

She followed Eustacia out into the so-called 'garden' where Eustacia picked an herb and said "This one's for making tea. Do you like tea …Cat?" Cat nodded and they went back inside. Eustacia made tea and Catherine sat at a table and waited.

"Do you even like your brother?" asked Eustacia

"…." Was Cat's response_ typical… but Eustacia could change that. She handed Cat her tea and Cat drank it_ she fell asleep the second the tea touched her lips.


	3. Memories Fade Again

**A/N: I'm in a writing mood for this story (: oh and by the way I am changing it and coming up with stuff on my own for some parts… although the room Cat is in was Railee's idea as well as some other stuff… the point is it's not all mine.**

**Memories Fade Again**

Catherine woke up on a very long primeval table in the center of a very primeval room. She looked around and saw many people around the table looking at her expectantly.

She silently observed the people looking at her, and her gaze stopped on a man with a black ponytail_ she felt like she had seen him before but she couldn't understand why. When he saw that she was frowning at him quizzically he stood up and walked around the table until he came face to face with her "come with me" he growled. She weakly followed him after she climbed off the table. They went through a maze of corridors that Cat knew she could never memorize_ ever.

Eventually the man opened a door and ushered her in before shutting and locking the door behind him_ by lock I mean one of those old locks that you need a key to get in or out if it's locked.

"Remember me?" he sneered

Cat nodded, shook her head, and nodded again.

"Well?" silence

"Are you ignoring me?" she stared at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I am not ignoring you…M-M-Manfred?"

"That's right" he said in a cold tone "So what were you doing in the tower I explicitly forbid you from going into, Carter Bloor"

"I am not Carter Bloor_ I am Catherine Bone and you are not my father"

"We'll see about that _Carter_ _Bloor. _Look at me"

'_No!' _her mind screamed but her eyes went straight to his. She lost her memories for the second time in her life_ again she was the hidden unknown daughter of Manfred Bloor: Carter Bloor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry, we need you to do something for us." Said Ray calmly.

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma'am…"

"I need you to—"

Suddenly Catherine banged in, followed my Manfred Bloor.

"Cat!" cried Charlie.

She stared at him quizzically.

"Run along, Carter." Said Manfred and Catherine walked out.

"What did you do to her?" screamed Charlie, standing up.

"Sit," commanded Ray, holding her hammer up.

Charlie sat meekly.

"Whatever…"

"You will address me as ma'am."

"…yes, ma'am…" he mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Better."

"What happened to Cat?" he asked weakly.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary." Manfred said, calmly walking up to Charlie and looking him in the face.

Charlie's gaze immediately went down

"What is your sister's endowment?"

"I don't know…"

"Look at me."

"No!"

"Look at me."

"Never!"

"_Look at me."_

**I greatly accept suggestions… please, please, please help. x.x I am overwhelmed… too many stories… HELP!**


End file.
